This invention relates generally to containers for snow skis and in particular to protective containers for snow skis which are generally pliable as to be at least partially foldable.
Snow skiing is increasing in popularity as a winter recreational pastime. Skis can usually be rented at a ski resort, but because of this increase in popularity, many people are owning their own skis. One reason for the personal ownership of skis is that an individual can be assured of the quality and finish of his skis which is important not only for the appearance of the skis but also in their performance. Since most ski areas are located at a distance from a majority of the skiers, it is usually necessary for a ski owner to transport his skis to the ski area. Further, at ski resorts or the like, it is not uncommon for accomodations to be a considerable distance from the slopes necessitating a further carrying of the skis.
In order to preserve the finish and facilitate the handling of the skis when transporting them, it is preferable to enclose the skis in a container which will protect the skis from harmful contact with objects which would damage their finish. This is particularly true when a skier utilizes a common carrier such as a bus line, airline or the like, to travel to the ski area. However, the container should be compatible with the limitations of both travel by common carrier and by private automobile, because many ski trips involve such a duality of transportation. When transported by common carrier, skis are exposed to possible rough treatment by baggage handlers and are generally placed in a cargo hold with other luggage. Because of the relatively high length-to-thickness ratios of snow ski configurations, they are inherently susceptible to breakage if not properly protected. When transported by private automobile, the owner generally has more control over the axis and damage thereto is not so great a problem. However, if the skis are to be placed in racks mounted on the autombile, the protective container should be foldable so that minimal storage space is required therefor. To facilitate the transporting of snow skis by a user thereof various containers and carriers have been designed. These containers generally fall into two categories; a substantially rigid container, and a generally pliable or flexible container.
A drawback of a substantially rigid container is that even though the skis are protected from damage thereto in the form of nicks and dents, once the destination of the skier is reached, storage of the rigid container becomes a problem.
Flexible containers have historically been fabricated of a thin single layer of material such as nylon or canvas and have thus been ineffective in preventing damage to skis placed therein when the container is subjected to blows or impacts thereto.
None of the prior ski containers have incorporated the ability to protect the skis from impacts thereto while also being capable of easy storage.